


Take a Leap of Faith

by gimmekensei



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Injured Kensei, Kensei is a mess, M/M, Shuhei is a teen, Supernatural Elements, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23808292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmekensei/pseuds/gimmekensei
Summary: Working at a graveyard was all an orphaned Shuhei had ever known. But then one day everything changes when an injured werewolf comes crashing into his graveyard and utterly disrupts his life.( Read notes at the beginning for warnings.)
Relationships: Abarai Renji/Kuchiki Byakuya, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo, Hisagi Shuuhei/Muguruma Kensei
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	1. Chance Upon Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> A few things…..In this fanfiction, I’m having it so Shuhei can’t really comfortably speak. He’s mature for his age and understands other’s speech, but due to the fact no one really visits or pays him much attention, he doesn’t have very many chances to speak. 
> 
> Another thing. THIS WILL HAVE AN UNDERAGED SHUHEI WITH AN ADULT KENSEI. If you don’t like this sort of thing, please don’t read this then. I will never state an actual age for Shuhei in this fanfiction, though I will sometimes refer to him as a teen or teenager. It goes without saying, in real life, don't date anyone underaged. 
> 
> Last note: some of the writing in this fanfiction is pulled from past online RPs I have done. I did get permission from my wonderful RP partner to use their writing in this fanfiction. <3 
> 
> Now then, please enjoy this fanfiction!

Kensei shuffled about the woods, the dark light and endless amount of trees making him feel like he was in some sort of paradox. He was bleeding, and heavily at that. Blood soaked through his ragged, thin black and white clothes, the attire showing that he had just escaped from the prison he was captive in for almost two years now. _Tch, damn humans for always assuming werewolves were dangers and needed to be locked up. He had already lost so many to the humans….Lisa...Rose...Mashiro...Shinji…_ _  
_  
A set of handcuffs dangled idly from one of his wrists, the flesh there being bruised and scuffed from all his prior struggling. His free arm on the other hand haphazardly covered his gaping wound in his gut, although it wasn't doing much to bandage it. As he was escaping the prison, a guard had taken a sword to him almost immediately, the effects being immediate. There was a plus though, it gave him a high of energy, along with a burst of strength to give him a sort of kick start. All of that vigorous running had led him here, bleeding and stumbling about the forest like a bumbling drunk in the streets. So much for having heightened werewolf senses. 

He could have sworn that he saw a sort of dim light up ahead, although, with the seemingly neverending blanket of trees, he wasn't entirely sure. He approached the lights slowly, partially out of caution, and partially out of fatigue. He almost felt safe. What disrupted his peace at mind was a low, rumbling hiss that shook him to the core. 

_Oh, God._

He wanted to run. His body was screaming for him to move, but he was frozen solid, his knees legitimately shaking beneath him. He was so close to passing out on the spot, rooted there helplessly against whatever was in the dark waiting for him. He couldn't see what was making the noise but figured that it could take him out quickly. He was ready to die there, only seeming to be inches away from what could have been a near-perfect prison escape.  
  
Having been walking the grounds, as was typical for him to do at night to prevent grave robbers, Shuhei hesitated once more before hissing again under his breath and stepping forward, budging the bushes with his walking stick only to jolt and jump slightly back at seeing the adult male before him, a complete bloody mess. _Normally robbers came to him uninjured...not covered in dirt and blood…._

“W..Who….?” He hissed out, his voice cracking from misuse only to turn, hearing noises and commotions from behind. It seemed whoever was following the werewolf was growing nearer by the minute. He couldn’t handle this many intruders like this. Holding a finger up to his lips in an attempt to tell Kensei to be quiet, the boy blew out his lantern, covering them in a blanket of darkness. He couldn't help but stumble back when the boy in his teens emerged from the bushes. Though Kensei wasn’t scared of a scrawny kid, he still was skittish initially, but the voices from out behind them made his entire body grind to a halt. He noticed the other's gesture, nodding slightly to show that he understood. The only thing heard between them was Kensei's heavy, wheezy breaths, and the thunderous voices from afar. His heart felt like it was beating so fast that it was going to hop right out of his chest, adrenaline still coursing through his body. 

"There's nothing up there except a cemetery! He wouldn't be able to live off anything back there!" Another shouted in response, his words sounding like harsh barks in the night. "Maybe he lapped around us and headed back to the city?" Another chimed in. Listening in, Hisagi was starting to connect the dots, figuring out slowly that the injured man at his feet wasn’t a robber and didn’t seem to have horrible intentions at least towards his graveyard. All that could be heard after that were footsteps, seeming to gradually move farther and farther away. Kensei still had his doubts about his safety, since he now had another stranger accompanying him in the dark, as well as whatever he presumed was out in the woods at the moment.  
  
"Gone," was all he muttered before collapsing into a massive heap of muscle onto the ground. His voice was faint and scratchy, the single word he spoke threatening to be carried away by the faint night breeze. He tried to find a way to be comfortable, but he could barely bring himself to move once on the ground, his entire body feeling like it weighed several tons more than it usually did. He was uneasy about the stranger before him, but at the same time, he couldn't bring himself to care all that much. He already felt so close to death that it wouldn't surprise him if he really did die.

Listening to the footstep sounds grow softer until he couldn’t hear anything besides for the wind rustling the trees, Shuhei relit his lantern before gazing down upon the werewolf. Skittish just like a fawn, he nudged the creature's leg with his walking stick only to try to speak. “....c….can...you walk?” The boy’s voice was soft, a mere whisper as he bent down, surveying all of the man’s injures. He was going to have to get the male over to his cottage if he wanted to treat Kensei’s wounds.  
  
Vaguely Kensei noticed the human turn the lantern back on, making Muguruma realize just how much he had truly bled out during the span of waiting for his chasers to leave. Red coated his hands and a good portion of his front, making his head spin even more. The words Hisagi whispered to him barely reached his ears, taking a few moments after they were spoken to respond. 

“Tch….” He looked up to the other, noticing that his gaze was timider than he expected it to be. He could have been putting on a front to make him comfortable, but at the same time, it could have been genuine compassion. He offered a half-hearted smirk to him, his spinning head not allowing him to put on the airs he would usually be able to. He looked the other up and down, wondering what sort of intentions he had with the stranger he encountered. Whatever it was, he was ready for it, already giving up on himself. He wasn't entirely sure how he should respond. He could be honest and say no, but at the same time that would be too weak for his liking. Or he could say he could, but that could have been proven wrong in an instant. He decided to go with his first choice since the situation couldn't really get any worse. 

"Can't really kid..." Kensei reluctantly shook his head. He couldn't really bring himself to speak more. What else was there to say? He decided to just let whatever would happen, bracing himself all the while. 

The boy huffed softly at that, though he didn’t seem to be directing his annoyance at the runaway. Setting down the lantern beside Kensei, the boy made a hand motion to stay before he tore off silently into the trees. Leaving the intruder behind, Shuhei panted softly, chest rising and falling as he made a dash for his place. Reaching it soon enough, he stepped inside and scrambled to find a bucket to carry water, sewing kit for the cuts and bandages to wrap the werewolf up in later. Tossing the items into a bag, he dragged the bucket of water up the hill and soon appeared once more before Muguruma. 

“S-Stay….still….” Shuhei whispered, as timid as always as he bent down, resting in the grass beside the adult and started to tenderly wash away the blood and then numb the injured skin before using his needle and thread to seal the deepest of the cuts. Once he was satisfied with his work, he used the bandages to wrap the treated injures. Giving a slight nod when he was done, he pressed his small hand which was cool to the touch to Kensei’s forehead, checking for a fever to which he didn’t feel. “D…..Drink…” The boy cupped some clean water left over in the bucket and gently held his cupped hands to Kensei’s chapped lips.  
  
Fuck….he didn’t know who this kid was, but the urge to thank and protect him...to find out his story and background was all he could think even with the blood pounding inside his head. Eyes locked on Hisagi’s, he moved forward towards the refreshing-looking water offered to him. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a chapter of Kensei's thoughts from part of chapter 1.

_Kensei watched the boy leave, feeling a little pang of loneliness once he left. It was odd, he didn't even know the other's name, but it was still nice to have him around. Another living being after all….After a little thinking, the werewolf realized that this loneliness was sourced from the fact that being in the woods on his own with a gaping wound with only a lantern for a light source was rather unnerving. He licked his lips as he sucked in a gulp of frigid air, waiting for the other to come back._

_Kensei barely heard his footsteps when he came back, only really noticing him as a silhouette that emerged from the shadows. He wasn't going to lie to himself, it spooked him initially, but he managed to calm himself down enough to bring his attention to what the black-haired boy was carrying. He didn't have enough energy to check it thoroughly though, his attention being taken to the soft voice that ushered him to hold still. He had readjusted a bit to prop himself on his forearms behind him, not trusting himself to lay down entirely. He watched Shuhei's handiwork on his large gashes in his abdomen, rather surprised by how tender he was. He then caught wind of the needle, feeling his heart's pace quicken considerably. He gripped onto the grass beneath him, biting his lip as well. Sure it was numb, but he could still feel the initial little pokes into his skin, and the sight sent chills up and down his spine. He never liked watching gore like this and couldn’t help but feel queasy at the notation that he was this severely injured. He also didn’t have the heart to tell the stranger that he was a werewolf and that with a few hours, he probably would be able to heal up nicely on his own._

_After several unbearable minutes passed, Shuhei had finished, pressing his chilly, small hand to Kensei's forehead. The larger of the two pushed against it subconsciously, the earnest blood his heart was pumping through his veins making him feel almost flushed. The hand was quickly gone through, leaving Kensei dazed and curious as to what he would do next. His questions were quickly answered when Shuhei's hands rose to his lips, only partially taking him by surprise._

_“D…..Drink…” There was that voice again. It was soft and rugged, all at the same time. It was a little hypnotic in a sense, but Kensei didn't have enough energy to get hooked up on that. Instead, he did as he was told, dipping his head downwards a little bit to begin drinking the water out of Shuhei's hands like a feeble, stray animal. The water felt rejuvenating to the parched fighter, making his eyes lighten up a little. Once finished, he pulled away, licking his lips and silently hoping for more. Before his thoughts ran too rapidly though, he looked up to examine his company, seeing how he felt about doing this sort of thing to take care of him._   
  
The kid stared down at him through glassy eyes, only for his lips to curl up ever so slightly in satisfaction as he rose up a bit to look down at his work. There was a faint tremor in his hands, but he paid it no mind as he reached into the bucket to scoop some more water into his hands, cupping it once more and gently brushing the tips of his fingers against Kensei’s. Remembering the strange sensation of human touch earlier, of his fingers pressed against the male’s lips caused a shiver to travel down his spine, but he ignored the feeling in order to tend to Kensei.   
  
“A…..Again….” He whispered quietly, hating the slight tremor in his voice, able to feel his heart hammering against his own chest. There was some lingering fear and hesitance in his voice, as he was unsure how to deal with this poor injured soul, but for the time being he seemed intent on helping Kensei. The next part was going to be difficult. The boy knew what he needed to do, but deciding how to go about it was another matter. He was going to have to find a way to get this injured soul down the hill and to his cottage.


End file.
